


American Idiot

by strawbarrykisses



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbarrykisses/pseuds/strawbarrykisses
Summary: Atlas Davis is new to Moordale and Europe all together. She almost immediately finds herself crossing paths with Otis Milburn, so called sex therapist.Atlas is immediately intrigued and drawn to Otis, she manages to befriend him and agree to help him win the girl of his dreams: Maeve Wiley.What starts as a simple attempt to make a new friend, blossoms into something much more as Atlas begins to fall hard.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	American Idiot

The school was huge as I looked ahead from where the bike rack. Way bigger than my old school.

It looked old but in a nice way, and there was a crisp smell in the air that I couldn't describe.

Before I can observe any further I'm shoved by someone behind me and nearly go face first into the mud. Luckily I catch myself on the bike rack.

"Bloody hell!" I say turning around and seeing two awkward looking boys. One was very lanky and the other wore an outfit so flashy it completely washed the lanky boy out.

"Sorry about that !" The lanky one exclaimed. He held out his hand to help me off of the bike rack. I took it, easing a little seeing that they didn't do it on purpose.

"Hi I'm Eric ! And this is Otis." I had a name to go alone with the faces. To be honest they really fit their look.

"I'm Amy." I lied. I never told anyone my real name anymore to avoid the teasing. I had no idea why my parents named me after a book of maps. Maybe to punish me.

"Nice to meet you Amy. Ummm, we ought to be going now. Sorry again." With that Otis pulls Eric away and towards the entrance.

So much for making friends.  
________

It was finally lunch and I didn't bother going to look for the cafeteria after the long and lonely English class I had just gotten out of.

After being forced to introduce myself and being exposed as Atlas, nobody even looked my way once except to laugh and whisper.

Instead I found myself outside just looking out at the horizon while eating a very smashed pb & j.

It had probably been a good ten minutes when I heard shouting from nearby. It sounded echoed so I figured it was coming from somewhere inside a building around the area.

My curiosity got the best of me and I began to follow the shouting. When I rounded a corner I discovered a totally abandoned building which seemed to be the source of the shouting.

I tiptoed cautiously at the entrance and began walking inside, but just as I was entering I heard a stall slam open and heard footsteps coming my way.

I had to think fast so I wouldn't get caught. I quickly ran behind a garbage can immediately regretting it because who know when it was last thrown out.

I held my breath until the footsteps became a soft whisper in the distance. Then when the coast was clear I stepped out from behind the trash cans brushing off my pants.

"Amy?"

It was Otis. He looked very flustered and his ears were a bright pink.

"Are you my next client?" He asked avoiding my gaze.

I stared at him with utter confusion. Client? What the hell did that mean? 

"Ummm-"

"It's okay, I'll keep everything confidential. You can even sit in a closed stall if it's more comfortable for you."

My eyes widened. "Ew you pervert ! What exactly do you think I'm here for?"

"F-for advice?" He proclaims stepping back a little. He looked very alarmed and I began to realize that I was misinterpreting things.

"Advice?" I asked, fishing further for information.

"...sex advice." He finally spit out.

"Oh..." I definitely didn't expect that.

"You didn't come here for an appointment did you?" 

I shake my head. "No, I heard shouting and couldn't just leave it."

Otis nods and starts intertwining his fingers nervously.

"So, Otis, you're a sex therapist? They definitely didn't have one of those at my old school." I say giggling.

At this he smiles a little and I'm relieved that I was able to ease some of the tension.

"Yeah, it all sort of just happened. I didn't really ask for this."

"Sounds like you need a partner !" I blurt out. Hey, I was desperate and Otis seemed cool enough to hang around.

He smirks. "Thanks, but I already have a partner."

I frown. It's like the universe was against me in every possible way today.

"Hey, what were you doing outside anyway?"

I panic as I think of a reason for being outside that wasn't completely humiliating.

"I was having a smoke." I cringed against my best effort. Cigarettes made me want to puke.

"Alright, well my next client will be here soon so I better get back to my post. See ya around Amy."

I smile and turn to exit, but before I leave I take this opportunity to show Otis that I really needed a friend and that I chose him.

"My real name is Atlas."

He blinks looking confused.

"Like a book-"

"Yes Otis. Like a book of maps."

He gave me a genuine smile and shook his head.

"Well then, see you around...Atlas."

I actually leave this time but now I feel like I may have actually made a friend. Little did I know that I would have to do way much more to keep Otis Milburn around.


End file.
